


Just Perfect

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Got7 are at an award show and the couple can't help being lovey dovey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back, I've decided to write short fanfics because it easier for me to finish them without losing motivation.

Got7 are here enjoying the performances here at MAMA. Fans screaming and cheering for the talented singers who are on stage at the moment. Seventeen are performing their hit sing "Pretty U" and all seated idols are singing and dancing along. Got7 have already performed "Hard Carry" and now are seated in a table where light barely shines on them. The cameras don't film their reaction because of the poor lighting, Got7 is thankful because they don't want their sweaty faces to be broadcasted. The maknae line are busy dancing along to the performances and the Markson duo are too busy talking to other idols around them. Jinyoung and Jaebum are off in their little world enjoying each other's company. Before their performance Jinyoung was late for the rehearsal and was freaking out, he had to go to a script reading before the rehearsal, and didn't expect it to take a very long time. Jaebum wasn't angry with Jinyoung at all, he understands that Jinyoung been stressed out with the drama and promoting the new album. Once Jinyoung arrived for rehearsal, he apologized to everyone and mostly to manager-hyung. Manager-hyung has been telling them for weeks to be on time for the rehearsal, this was an important event for them. Manager-hyung forgave him but you could he was disappointed. Jaebum comforted Jinyoung because he knew that disappointing manager-hyung is one of the worst feelings in the world. Jaebum rubbed circles on the lower part of Jinyoung 's back and told him that he danced perfectly and that wasn't his fault. Jinyoung gave him a kiss on the lips as a thanks . 

During their performance, Jinyoung danced amazingly, Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's sadness drain away as he danced along to the song. Once the song ended, they stepped off the stage and headed back to their seats, Jaebum wrapped his arm around Jinyoung's waist and whispered "You did great." in his ear. Jinyoung took that to heart , hearing it from his leader, his partner since first day of debut, and most importantly his lover, meant a lot to him. They sat down next to each other in the darkest corner and watched the rest of the shows. Jinyoung placed his hand on Jaebum's thigh and rubbed it up and down. It was soothing for Jaebum, the mixture of his boyfriend's warm touch and his sweet voice made him feel like he was on a cloud. 

"I'm very proud of you, you know that right?"

"Awh hung, don't make me emotional."

"And you know I love you very much."

"I love me too."

Jaebum raises one eyebrow and looked at Jinyoung, waiting for another response.

"I'm kidding , I love you too hyung."

Jaebum give him a quick kiss on the lips, making sure no one saw them . But the rest of Got7 saw them, they were watching them look at each other with hearts in their eyes. Got7 squealed like fan girls as they watch JJ Project act like a married couple.


End file.
